


Sie müssen das machen

by cricri



Category: Everwood
Genre: Andy's POV, Episode Related, Episode: Is There A Doctor In The House?, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette zur Episode „Is there a doctor in the house?“ (1/10), Andys POV / missing scene.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/116677.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sie müssen das machen

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: h/c – Blinddarmentzündung (für mich)  
> Genre: h/c (kind of), Freundschaft (?)  
> Personen: Andy (POV) & Harold, außerdem in Nebenrollen: Bright (Harolds Sohn), Jacob (Andys Schwiegervater), Edna (Harold Mutter und Brights Oma), Ephram (Andys Sohn), Julia (Andys verstorbene Frau) – vielleicht hätte ich besser einen Stammbaum gezeichnet ;)  
> Handlung: Vignette zur Episode „Is there a doctor in the house?“ (1/10), Andys POV / missing scene. Die Originaldialoge aus der Episode hab ich aus der Erinnerung geschrieben & gebe keine Garantie für die Korrektheit. Zum Hintergrund sollte man vielleicht noch wissen, daß Andy Neurochirurg ist, sein Schwiegervater Jacob ebenfalls Chirurg und Harold Allgemeinmediziner.  
> A/N: Ich shippe Andy & Harold … die zwei sind einfach ein zu nettes Gegensatzpaar (wer die zwei nicht kennt, dem empfehle ich dieses sehr unterhaltsame [ship manifesto](http://ship-manifesto.livejournal.com/81729.html)). Das hier ist trotzdem mehr oder weniger Gen oder was bei den zweien als Freundschaft durchgeht.  
> Länge: ~ 500 Wörter  
> Zeit: viel zu lange für so wenig Text … 60-90 Minuten

***

Sie haben nicht viele Optionen – Bright bei diesem Wetter ins nächste Krankenhaus zu bringen steht außer Frage. Abwarten ist in diesem Zustand genauso wenig möglich. Sie müssen jetzt operieren, hier, in der Praxis. Auch wenn die lokale Betäubung Risiken birgt, ist das doch Brights einzige Chance.

Und dann sagt Jacob „Nein.“

Andy sieht seinen Schwiegervater verblüfft an. Jacob muß in seinem Leben tausende von Blinddärmen entfernt haben, er kann das im Schlaf, wieso –

„Alterstremor“ unterbricht Harolds Stimme seine Gedanken. „Sie müssen das machen, Andy.“

***

Den letzten Blinddarm hat er in seiner Ausbildung entfernt, aber Jacob leitet ihn Schritt für Schritt durch die OP, und letzten Endes, technisch gesehen ist sowas eine Kleinigkeit. Edna assistiert ihm und im Hintergrund hört er Harolds Stimme, ganz ruhig und zuversichtlich; Harold redet mit Bright, erzählt ihm Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit, um ihn abzulenken. Erst als alles vorbei ist und die Anspannung von ihm abfällt – immerhin, die Bedingungen für eine OP waren alles andere als ideal, und er weiß, wie hoch das Risiko war – fragt er sich, woher ausgerechnet Harold weiß, daß Jacob an essentiellem Tremor leidet. Harold, der Jacob eben erst auf Ednas Geburtstagsfeier kennengelernt hat, während er sich schon seit drei Tagen mit seinem Schwiegervater streitet. Wieso ist ihm das nicht aufgefallen? _Weil du andere Menschen nicht wirklich beachtest_ , hört er Julias Stimme. _Das kann ja sein_ , antwortet er in Gedanken – laut mit Julia zu reden hat er schon vor einiger Zeit aufgehört – _aber ausgerechnet Harold?_ Sie antwortet nicht, wie immer, wenn er mit ihr über Harold reden will. Manchmal fragt er sich, woran das liegt, aber andererseits ist es vielleicht zu viel verlangt, das Verhalten von Halluzinationen logisch erklären zu wollen. Er sieht in den Spiegel, nachdem er sich das Gesicht gewaschen hat, aber Julia ist nirgendwo zu sehen. Edna und Jacob sind zurück zu den anderen und haben die guten Neuigkeiten weitergegeben, aber Harold und er sind in der Praxis bei Bright geblieben. Er geht wieder hinüber in den Praxisraum, wo Bright inzwischen eingeschlafen ist. Harold schaut auf, als er durch die Tür tritt, und für einen Moment hat er das merkwürdige Gefühl, mehr zu sehen als sonst. Aber dann senkt Harold den Blick wieder und schaut zu seinem Sohn, und der Moment ist vorbei.

„Wie geht es ihm?“

„Alles gut. Er ist erschöpft, kein Wunder. Aber ansonsten ist alles in Ordnung.“ Harold streicht ein paar Haarsträhnen aus Brights Stirn.

„Guter Junge. Hat sich tapfer gehalten.“ Er weiß, daß er plappert, aber er hat wie so oft das Gefühl reden zu müssen. „Nicht jeder hätte das so ruhig durchgestanden, ich meine –“

„Danke“, sagt Harold. Und jetzt fällt ihm nichts mehr ein, außer daß er viel darum geben würde, wenn sein Verhältnis zu Ephram so wäre wie Harolds Beziehung zu seinem Sohn. Oder dafür, wenn jemand ihn so sehr lieben würde wie Harold Bright. In solchen Momenten merkt er, wie einsam er ohne Julia ist. Natürlich sind da die Kinder, aber das ist einfach nicht dasselbe wie jemand, der –

„Jetzt setzen Sie sich schon“, Harold schiebt mit einer Hand den freien Stuhl näher. „Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie jeden Moment umkippen.

Andy setzt sich. Es ist ganz still, bis auf Brights ruhige Atemzüge, aber das reicht in diesem Moment vielleicht auch.

* Fin *


End file.
